


The Art of Manipulation

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Bottom Lance, Closeted Lance Holt, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Lance is queer and Matt finds out and uses that against him, Loser Matt, M/M, Matt manipulates Lance, Popular Lance, Queer Matt, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Manipulation, bi lance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: UNFINISHED. I DONT PLAN ON FINISHING, I'M SORRY.Lance has a secret that he can't afford to let out. He's bi. But when Matt Holt finds out, he's fucking screwed over. He allows himself to be blackmailed and embarrassed and humiliated over and over and over to keep Matt from spreading his secret.(Sorry, I suck at summaries!)((This is a roleplay that I've been doing with my boyfriend, so that's why it might be formatted slightly weird!))





	1. Chapter 1

Matt was a pretty average kid, very smart though never put much effort into everything. He had a habit of pushing people away, not trusting people enough to let them get close. Yet despite the fact that he chose this for himself, he always envied those who were naturally friendly and charismatic, like one Lance McClain. He himself couldn’t tell whether he was jealous of Lance or the people who got to be around them, all he knew was that it was hard for him not to let his eyes stray in the other boy’s direction, longing to break the other boy down to his own level. Though he never could have imagined that one day, he’d actually have a chance to do whatever he wanted.

Lance, on the other hand, was a very popular boy. He was smart and athletic; running track and captain of the swim team. He was always surrounded by girls who were fawning over him, and he gladly obliged them in their fantasies by always flirting with them. Overall, he did well and he was mostly happy in his life, but he'd kept his bisexuality a secret for quite some time and he had every intention to keep it that way. After all, how could he deal with that at the time when he was busy with his senior year of high school and mid-way through the most intense athletic part of the school year? Not to mention the mere thought of it gave him anxiety since his family was all extremely religious. Anyway. He was determined to focus on other things this year. Until he may or may not have slipped up and let Matt borrow his phone to look something up in class. Because it just so happened that he'd forgotten to close his incognito tabs. And Matthew Holt was now looking at the page of Lance's favorite gay porn-star. Oops.

Matt stared at it in shock, taking no time to stand up with Lance’s phone in hand and rush out of their class, making sure to keep it unlocked as he made his way to the restroom. He took multiple screenshots on the way, making sure to stay as far away from Lance as he could by taking every turn that came, hurrying to send the images to himself. He decided to go the extra mile and take pictures of Lance’s screen with his own camera for extra proof that this was the other boy’s phone. He’d never considered the idea that he was the slightest bit psychotic before, but the fact that the thought of exposing Lance as homosexual made him excited definitely contradicted his previous knowledge of himself.

Lance didn't think much of the situation. He was still under the impression that his phone was not on incognito mode right now. And he figured that maybe Matt just had a bathroom emergency and had to go and forgot to set the phone down or something. Lance, you naive dumb-ass. The Cuban boy just kept working on his physics assignment as he waited for Matt to come back and help him to check if he'd gotten formulas right. Once a few minutes passed, Lance got kinda worried about his lab partner and he asked the teacher if he could go find Matt. After a few minutes of fighting the teacher about that, he was granted permission; taking the hall-pass and wandering the halls looking for Matt. He'd ended making his way into a restroom and quietly/semi-awkwardly calling, "Uh, hey, is Matt in here?"

Matt had ended up going through quite a bit of Lance’s phone, taking note of everything he could use. “Hmm? Yes?” He answered, a bit confused. He hadn’t been sure if Lance knew what he was doing or not, deciding not to look back when he began running. He left all of the tabs quickly, deleting the incognito searches as well before stuffing it in his pocket. After a few moments, he flushed the toilet and made his way out of the stall, watching Lance closely. “Sorry about that.”

Lance just smiled at him, still thinking that everything was fine. "No, it's all good. I just needed you to come back and check my formulas," he said with a shrug. He was usually not very bothered when someone had his phone, because he was usually a lot better about hiding the shit he did in secret. "You all ready to go back to class then?" he asked, gesturing in the general direction of their classroom.

He nodded, handing Lance’s phone back with the slightest smile, trying to be nice. “Yeah, I’m ready. Let me wash my hands real quick,” he mumbled, not wanting it to be obvious that he hadn’t actually taken a crap.

Lance took his phone and put it back in his pocket and he waited for Matt so they could walk back to class together. Poor thing has no idea that his life is about to fall apart completely. He has no idea what Matt found and he's too oblivious to notice that something was up.

Matt was mentally scolding himself, frustrated that he’d made such a scene when he truly didn’t need to. He knew he was better than that, he just had to pay better attention to his surroundings. Though he still got away with it, so he was grateful for that much. He made his way back to Lance as he finished up, opening the bathroom door for him. “Go on,” he mumbled, clenching his jaw as he saw how comfortable Lance looked. There was a part of him that almost felt bad, but he knew that if he let this go to waste, he’d feel worse.

He walked with Matt back to the classroom and he just went about his day, doing his work and having Matt help him to figure out if he was doing things right. Physics was his worst class, which was why he was always glad to have Matt as his desk partner. Although if we're being honest, Lance wouldn't even know Matt's name if they weren't in this class together.

Matt chewed on his lip, glancing over to Lance before quickly checking his watch. He had about two minutes, it was a fair amount of time. “So... I have a question,” he muttered softly, taking a deep breath as he looked up at Lance with a scowl. “What do you think about Adam West?” He asked, hoping he’d remembered the name right. He wanted to corner Lance quickly, determined to give the other excessive anxiety for the time that they’d spent apart. The fear factor was important, the more afraid Lance was, the less logically he would think.

"I mean, he's really- wait, what?!?" he asked in a hushed voice, his eyes snapping up to meet Matt's. Lance's body language suddenly became much more closed off and more sheltered. "What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell is that?" he asked, trying not to sound too demanding, and praying to god that Matt didn't notice the bright red blush moving from his cheeks to his ears. "I don't know who you're talking about," he said quickly after a second, thinking that denying everything would be best in the situation before he focused his eyes back onto his paper. But the words and the numbers all blurred together and he couldn't think.

Matt smiled smugly, ignoring his questions as he packed up his things. “See you tomorrow... fairy,” he whispered right against Lance’s ear as he stood, making his way to the door. The bell rang just as he was on his way, perfect timing for him to make his escape. He made sure to give off a comfortable appearance, not wanting Lance to know what he was thinking. If he was being honest, that tiny little dialogue was the most interesting that had happened to him in a long time, and he craved more. The idea of absolutely humiliating Lance for as long as he pleased made his heart pound and his stomach flutter in the best way.

Lance stood there for a moment, stunned. He felt like he couldn't move. Did.... did Matt know!?!? How the hell would he know?!? There's no way he could know.... right?? He pulled out his phone and checked what Matt was looking at. So you can imagine his confusion when he saw nothing incriminating. He checked the incognito tabs, and they'd been closed. He still thinks he's the one that closed them. For the rest of the day, he went through his entire history, looking for something even remotely incriminating. But there was nothing. He knows that he's careful. So what in the fuck did Matt mean? Why the hell he was he talking about Lance's favorite porn-star and why the fuck would he call him a fairy if he didn't already know. Lance is just confused and anxious and he still had that knot of anxiety in his stomach when he was at school the next day when he and Matt had their first period together.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt didn’t even bother to glance in Lance’s direction the next day, only actually taking notice in him once the final bell had rung and class began. He smirked, taking a seat beside Lance and glancing over to him. “Good morning,” he mused, leaning back in his seat. “I’ve noticed you always look so refreshed and clean, especially in the mornings. No dark under your eyes, no acne, no discoloration on your skin. I’m going to guess you do a whole skin care routine? Is that a gay thing or is it just you?”

"Maybe my skin is just naturally like this. Maybe you're the queer here because you're getting so close to me that you're admiring my skin. I don't know for sure, but that seems pretty gay to me, Matthew," he retorted, his voice sharp and cold. He was still confused and terrified about this whole thing, but he thought "maybe... just maybe I'll be able to push this back onto Matt...."

Matt cocked an eyebrow, staring at him for a moment before laughing, shaking his head. He never really laughed, but he had to show Lance that he wasn’t afraid. So instead of keeping his regular straight face, he leaned back in his chair and laughed. “Awe, that’s almost... cute. You think you can pin it on me? I wouldn’t do that if I were you, McClain. You see, unlike you, I have absolutely nothing to lose. On the other hand, you’ve got popularity, your well being, and your dignity. I have screenshots, pretty boy. I’d be happy to send them~ so next time, I’d advise you treat me with a little more respect,” he mused, his voice turning to a snappy tone by the last sentence.

He felt like vomiting. The knot in his stomach had grown to be a poison that filled his entire body, coating his every nerve him with venomous anxiety as his throat tightened. "Wh... what the hell do you mean by "screenshots?"" he whispered weakly, avoiding eye contact. He'd clenched his jaw and balled his fists as he waited for Matt's response to come and to devastate him even more. He knew. The son of a bitch knew and he was going to ruin his fucking life.

Matt smirked, pulling out his phone and texting the pictures to Lance. “You should be more careful who you lend your phone to, asshole,” He chimed with a smug grin. This was even better than the day before, the look on Lance’s face was absolutely gorgeous.

Lance stared at the pictures in complete horror and he felt bile rise in his throat. "I... I thought I closed the tabs....." he whispered, his voice weak and quiet. "I.... god....." After a moment of looking through the pictures, he deleted them off his phone, not needing those on there as well. "What do you want, Matt? Because I have nothing to offer," he mumbled softly, daring to flit his eyes over to his desk partner.

Matt hummed softly, tapping his chin as if he were contemplating. “Well, let’s start simple. You do anything I say, no matter what. Am I understood?” He asked, smirking. “I may be a loser, but I have access to quite a few people’s numbers. Just with that, I could spread it everywhere.”

Lance took a deep breath. "Fine. I understand. I'll do as you say, just please don't tell anyone...." he said softly, his voice sounding more scared than he'd ever let people hear. "Now please just... please just stop taunting..."

Matt rolled his eyes and sat up straight, shaking his head. “Stop tell me what to do, and I’ll consider it,” he spat back, before getting to work on his notes. He hoped Lance knew that he was really in for it, especially with how worked up Matt was getting himself. “Be prepared to... ‘serve’ me at lunch. And don’t come any time past 11:40. I’ll be pissed if you take that long without an excuse.”

Lance was staring at his blank note paper and trying not to cry because of how terrified he was. He couldn't deal with this right now. But oops, he's gonna have to. "Where do you want me to meet you?" he mumbled, anger and a slight twinge of fear lacing his voice as he spoke. The Cuban couldn't bring himself to look at Matt right now because was determined to be calm about this.

Matt chewed on his lip, eyeing Lance. “Parking lot. We’ll go somewhere to eat, I don’t want people thinking something weird just because you and I will be around each other. Tell your friends you need extra tutoring.” He didn’t really care what people throughout, of course, there was just a part of him that nearly felt bad. He wanted to somewhat ease Lance into this, for both of their benefits.

He stayed silent as he listened to him and he nodded when Matt was finished speaking. Lance didn't want to give him the satisfaction of verbally agreeing to that. After all, he was still confused as to why Matt was doing this and how the hell things had gone to shit so easily. He'd always been nice to Matt, right? What did he do to make him so vengeful and manipulative...?

Matt yawned and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. “Take my notes for the rest of the class, will you?” He asked with a bland tone, not caring for Lance’s anxiety or bitterness in the slightest. “I’m exhausted.” He smirked to himself, peeking his eye open to see if Lance would obey. He’d never really experienced power before, but it really was a drug.

Lance hesitated for a few moments before he looked over at Matt and realized that he was being serious about that. He clenched his jaw and swallowed his pride and grabbed Matt's notes and began to do as he was told. And despite how much he wanted to stop, no matter how much he thought "would Matt really out me if I didn't do something as simple and stupid as his notes??"; he didn't stop because he realized that Matt was probably a little bit crazy and unpredictable if he decided to humiliate and blackmail him like this.

Matt slept for the rest of the class, only getting up near the end. “Mmm thanks, how kind of you,” he mused, taking his notes back with a wink before looking through them. “Though you should try to develop better note-taking strategies... these suck ass,” he muttered, shaking his head before stuffing them into his folder. “Guess I shouldn’t have expected much from an airhead.”

Lance bit his tongue, taking each small jab from Matt as he packed up his own things. He didn't even get to take notes for himself, so I guess he's screwed in this class. "I'll see you at lunch," he mumbled, keeping his eyes downcast as he grabbed his bag and moved to the door, eager to just get away from him, as they waited for the bell to ring.

Matt made his way over to Lance, pulling out his phone to text the other a quick message.

_‘I’ll be sending you things throughout the day. I expect you to reply after each message, or there will be problems. We don’t want that, right?’_

He gave a sweet smile before making his way out, just as the bell rang. He’d gathered quite a few pornographic photos the night before, planning on trying to get Lance either around or flustered during his classes.

Lance huffed, biting his cheek so hard that the sharp, metallic taste of blood began to coat his tongue. He swallowed it down and left the classroom right when the bell rang, heading quickly to his next class, which happened to be his swimming one.

_"Of course we wouldn't."_

He sent to Matt before sending another one in quick succession, wanting to tell him so he didn't get pissed if/when Lance didn't answer him.

_"I won't be answering your texts until after class."_

Matt rolled his eyes and sighed, disappointed but decided that would be fine.

_‘Better answer as soon as the first bell rings.’_

He replied immediately and sent a naked picture of one mister Adam W.

_‘Enjoy~ be good, fairy.’_

He smirked to himself as he sat down in his class, awaiting a reply. If he was being honest, he himself wasn’t exactly straight either. He obsessed over girls, yeah, but he also had a thing for feminine guys. Men with nice asses were his weakness, and Lance’s favorite porn star had a pretty good one, so he definitely had no problem stocking up on photos.

When Lance replied, he allowed some venomous anger seep through the phone. Lance felt sick when he looked down at the picture. He quickly deleted it from his messages and he turned his phone off, getting changed for class quickly, just wanting to be away from his phone and distracted for a while.

_"I'm here to do as you say. After all, you've told me that you're going to ruin my fucking life if I don't-"_

Matt frowned, rolling his eyes.

_‘You should be thanking me, freak. If it were anyone else, that would have laughed in your face and spread it around. Don’t be stupid. Anyone would take an easy opportunity to get what they want, and that’s exactly what I did."_

He replied, before angrily stuffing his phone in his pocket and beginning to take his notes. Lance’s sass needed to be corrected, he knew that for sure. If that continued, he’d have no choice but to punish the boy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lance focused all of his energy into swimming. Into being faster and better than everyone else there. But that was just his anger manifesting itself in the most healthy physical way he could at the moment. Now that he was away from Matt and now that he slightly understood what was happening more, he was fucking pissed and he would not hesitate to throw a punch at Matt unless he got his anger out. And he knew he couldn't afford to be throwing punches with his reputation already on the line. So he finished his swim class and he changed as fast as he could so he could get to his phone before Matt could throw a bitch fit about him not replying.

Matt tapped his foot impatiently as the end of the period grew closer, eager to see Lance’s reply. He’d always been great at manipulation, but Lance was proving to be quite tough to break through to. He ground his teeth when the bell finally rang, staring down at his phone screen expectantly. He refused to get up until he received the text, the hour wait having been driving him insane. He’d always hated when things didn’t go his way, to the point where he often got quite violent.

When Lance finished getting dressed, he turned on his phone again and he felt his chest tighten as he read the texts. The fucking _dickhead_. He blatantly ignored the insults and simply texted "here." in an effort to be the bigger person in this. And by that, I mean pushover. He'd do anything to keep his secret from getting out.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief and stood, stuffing his phone in his pocket. He grabbed his bag and rushed out, heading to the nurse’s to fake being sick so he could nap until lunch. He couldn’t deny his eagerness to see Lance again, and the idea of them being alone together for lunch made him excited. There would be no limits that way, he could say and do anything.

For the next little while until lunch he kept nervously glancing down at his phone, expecting there to be some texts from Matt telling him to do something or other. To be honest, he wasn't sure if the ominous silence was worse or better than the constant taunting. When the bell finally rang for him to go to lunch, he rushed out to the cafeteria, close to the front doors so he could see Matt or get to the parking lot quickly.

Matt lazily made his way to the parking lot, yawning as he passed Lance. “C’mon,” he mumbled, sighing softly. He leads the other to his car, a rather beat up old truck that he’d fixed up. “Anything you can’t eat?”

"I'm fine," he said coldly, his voice distant as he followed Matt to the truck, even though he'd rather die than go anywhere with him right now. But alas, here they are.

Matt got into the driver’s seat, buckling up before glancing over to Lance. “Are you going to be a bitch for the rest of lunch and see what it wants you, or are you going to suck it up and actually behave?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’ll just suck ass for you if you keep acting all proud. I _enjoy_  fucking with you, and the more you fight me, the shittier I’ll treat you.”

Lance took a few breaths before buckling himself up and turning to face Matt. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm acting perfectly normal for a guy who's being blackmailed and humiliated," he said simply crossing his arms and facing forward. He looks like a 5yr old, pls help him, poor thing.

Matt gripped his steering wheel and glared, simply starting the car and pulling out of the school’s parking lot. “I want you to pull up that site you were on, with that porn guy. Climb into the back seat and strip,” he growled, giving up. Lance would just have to be punished.

Lance's gaze snapped to over to Matt, his mouth gaping open in shock for a moment. "You're fucking with me," he said, hesitantly. But the look on Matt's face told him that his blackmailer wasn't joking in the slightest, he felt bile rise in his throat and he felt himself start to do as he was told, not wanting to piss Matt off even more than he already had.

Matt suppressed a cheeky smile, finding the look on Lance’s face just the cutest thing. The horror mixed with disgust, along with quite a bit of embarrassment. He’d pay to see that more often- but of course, he didn’t have to. Lance was his little toy now, he could play with him however he’d like. “See? It isn’t so hard to be a good boy. Well done. I want you to watch a few of his videos while we drive. Don’t stop until I tell you to.”

Lance had stripped down to his underwear and he'd crawled into the backseat, finding Adam's page and clicking on a video. He'd curled his body in a way that Matt wouldn't be able to see most of him as he watched the videos as he was told to. And by watching the videos, I mean that he is focusing on an area of his screen and forcing himself to not get into it.

“So... just by your personality, I’m gonna assume you’re a bottom. So you shouldn’t have any problems with this,” he mused, grabbing some lube and tossing it back to Lance. “Start to finger yourself open like a good little fag.”

Lance looked at the lube in complete disgust before grabbing it off of the seat and sliding his underwear off so he could do as he was told. He felt disgusting and humiliated as he opened the bottle and put some of the cold lube on his fingers. It took Lance a moment of hesitation and of thorough thought before he finally reached back and began to finger himself.

Matt pulled his phone from his pocket, angling the camera at Lance and taking pictures to use later for some humiliation. “Oh don’t look so upset, I doubt this is your first time. Your finger slid in so easily, I’ll bet you do this often,” he cooed mockingly, pulling into a drive-thru. “Remember, don’t stop until I say so.”

He didn't look up, nor did he notice that Matt was taking pictures. He was too busy focused on trying not to cry. This was so fucking embarrassing. "Stop talking," he hissed angrily before realizing they had pulled into the drive through, his fingers stilling inside himself. "Wait, no; they'll see me," he pleaded softly. "They'll see me through the windows! Matt, I'm naked, please don't do this!-"

Matt smirked and shrugged. “Better cover up your face then. Should learn not to talk back to me,” he replied smugly, pulling up a bit more as the cars in front of him moved. “Hurry~ almost to the ordering window.”

Lance whined a little bit before he grabbed his clothes and covered his crotch and his face so he wouldn't traumatize the drive-through workers too badly. Although he did continue to finger himself as per instructed by Matt.

Matt ordered something for both of them, smiling the whole way until he finally paid and left. “Well that was fun, wasn’t it?” He asked with a chuckle, setting everything down before driving around to park behind the building. “Uncover yourself.” 

When he'd covered up his face, he allowed a few tears to slip down his cheeks, the only symbol of his shame and discomfort in this situation. When Matt ordered him to, he uncovered himself and glared over at him. "Please just let me stop....."

Matt glanced back at him, humming for a moment. “Okay, stop. Come on and eat, I think that’s enough punishment for now.” He pointed to the passenger’s seat. “Come here once you’re dressed.”

"My hand is covered in lube, do you know how disgusting that is?" he whispered under his breath, hoping Matt wouldn't hear, as he got dressed. He crawled back up to the front seat and grabbed a few of the napkins to wipe off his hand.

Matt stifled a laugh, crossing his legs as he put his food in his lap and began to pick out things he didn’t want. “I never got why guys do that. Doesn’t it feel like shitting or something?” He asked, not bothering to look up at Lance.

"It feels fine. Good, I guess. Men actually have a g-spot up their asses," he grumbled, his cheeks flushed as he grabbed his own food. He clenched his jaw for a moment before eating. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell Matt about that, if he didn't already know.

“Oh really? Huh, is it like the female’s or is it different? Anatomy-wise or the way it feels, I guess. Would it be the prostate? I could imagine maybe,” he mumbled, trying to think about how it would feel.

"Well, I wouldn't know because I don't have a vagina, but it essentially works the same. But, yeah, it is the prostate," he replied, poking at the fries in the bag. He set the food aside, not hungry in the slightest at the moment.

 “Come on, just eat,” he grumbled, sighing. “It won’t do either of us any good if you’re hungry.” He watched Lance for a moment, curious to see how he ate. It was odd, but the idea fascinated him. 

He shook his head and pushed the bag of food away. "It's fine. I'm not hungry. Thanks though," he said, trying to be polite, even though he wanted to rip his head off for doing this to him.

Matt rolled his eyes, sighing softly and laying back. “You’re so annoying. For god’s sake, don’t choose a medium. Be a bitch or be good. It’s pissing me off,” he muttered, rubbing his temples. 

Lance stilled for a moment before glancing over at him again and rolling his eyes. "Fine. Bitch it is," he huffed, crossing his arms and legs and looking out the window, allowing anger to pool inside of him once again.

“Why are you so fucking freaked out about sexuality anyway? What? Daddy doesn’t want a fag? Your friends’ll beat ya up?” He asked, clenching his jaw as he glared at Lance. “I mean just sayin, I’m glad you’re ashamed of yourself because it lets me have what I want, but I don’t get it.” 

"In case you hadn't noticed, my dad is a pastor. Of course, he doesn't want a 'disgusting queer faggot' for a son," he said snappily, glaring out the window and clenching his fists tightly, his nails digging into his palms.

Matt snorted, shaking his head. “Oh man, I’d pay the see the look on his face if he found out. Wonder if he’d get out the belt. Or have you kicked out altogether? What would you do? Ya know, if you lost all your heartless friends because you’re gay, and then got kicked out?” He asked, smiling sweetly.

"I'd have nothing then, so I don't know. I'd probably just live on the streets and try to get by. It is obviously not the ideal situation, which is why I'm letting you do this shit to me, you disgusting piece of shit," he snapped, turning to glare at Matt.

Matt chuckled, turning to face him. “You’ll have to try harder than that to hurt me, fairy. I’m the kid everyone hates, remember? That isn’t the worst I’ve been called.” He sat back and stretched, sighing softly. “Well, at least I have you a chance. Aren’t you glad I didn’t just send the photos off the moment I had them? Or yelled out to everyone about what I saw on your phone? Have I hurt you? Mmm if I were a hot guy, would you be happier about me nodding you around? Maybe you just wish it was someone else doing this? Ya know, if it’s really such a big deal, you should have closed those tabs.”

Lance's heart and face fell with every word that he said. Each word stung him deeper and deeper and he hated that he was so sensitive about this. "Whatever.... just.... just fucking drive. I want to go back to school already," he said, being sure to look away from him again so Matt couldn't see the tears slowly welling up in his eyes.

“I don’t want to,” he mumbled, buckling himself up. “Feel like skipping. You’d probably get in trouble though huh? Do your parents care about that kinda thing?”

"I'm assuming the alternative is you telling them, so fine. Lets fucking skip. I'd rather be grounded for a month than beaten and thrown out," he growled, wiping tears out of his eyes quickly before looking over at Matt. "Although considering that I'm a fairy and you're a fucking loser, I don't know what you're intending for us to do together."

“Ah and the truth comes out,” he mused, eyeing Lance. “Always knew you were faking your little nice charade. We’re gonna head back to school though. I don’t feel like dealing with you being unavailable all the time because you’re grounded.”

"No, I'm nice when I want to be. At the moment, you're not giving me any reason to be nice, so I'm not. It's not difficult to understand," he said, almost sighing in relief at the knowledge that they were going back to the school, where he could spend some time away from Matt.

He sighed, shaking his head. “You’re an ass too ya know,” he muttered. “Acting like you’re better than everyone else. You’re just fucking yourself up in the end,” he mumbled, rubbing his temples. He pulled up to the school and unlocked the car doors. “Just go, I’ll text ya later.”


	4. Chapter 4

He gladly stepped out of the car, flipping Matt off, as he walked to go back into the school. Lance was done. He hated this. He hated this. He hated this. He felt a few more tears slip down his cheeks as he stormed through the front doors and walked to his next class.

Matt breathed a soft sigh, heading home quickly. He ignored his parents’ questions as he made his way inside, locking himself in his room. He pulled out his phone, deciding to text Lance a quick message. ‘Tell me if you’re busy after school or not. I want to do something. If not today, clear up your schedule tomorrow.’

"I'm free. Where do you want me to meet you?" he asked after a minute of tightly gripping his phone. God fucking dammit why the hell did this happen to him. How the hell could he have been so fucking stupid?

‘I’ll pick you up from school. You behaved decently at lunch so I’ll leave you be during your classes for the rest of the school day. See you later,’ he replied before setting his alarm and beginning to her to work.

He looked at the text but didn't reply, instead of trying to turn his focus to his classes. He only had 2 more periods today, which were usually his least favorite. But today, with the promise of Matt picking him up after school, Lance wished that his classes would never end.

Matt finished up his homework quickly, before asking a few ‘friends’ (a few people he’s bullied into helping him) to send pictures of their homework for his last two classes. He smiled to himself as his alarm went off, hurrying to put everything away before rushing downstairs and out to his car.

7 minutes. That was all that separated Lance and Matt now was 7 minutes. Lance's stomach filled with dread as he watched the time slowly tick away on the clock and the fear got even worse with every passing second.

Matt waited patiently in the school parking lot, his stomach fluttering with excitement. Not only would he get to play with his toy, he finally got to have someone to hang out with. Someone worth his time, that is. He could have forced a lot of kids to hang out with him, but they were all complete losers, and he didn’t care to go through the trouble.

Lance's throat tightened as he walked out to the parking lot, immediately greeted with the sight of Matt's truck. Well then. He'd be damned if his blackmailer wasn't efficient. He stomped over to the truck and got in, slamming the door shut behind him. "Well? Are you proud of yourself? You got me."

Matt shook his head, smiling as he pulled out of the school parking lot. “No, I have nothing to be proud about. You weren’t a difficult catch,” he mused, driving down to town. “You hungry? You didn’t eat lunch.”

"I'm fine. I ate at school," he said quickly. A lie, of course, but he didn't want anything from Matt. He'd rather pass out from not eating or something than take something from him.

“What did you eat?” He asked, clutching the steering wheel so right his knuckles went white. He could tell Lance was lying. It was obvious, how would the other get good? Unless someone gave him some. But that didn’t seem right, the way Lance said it made it so obvious it was a lie.

"Hunk gave me fries during last period," he said pointedly, glaring over at him. "Where the fuck are we going?" he demanded angrily. "You might as well tell me because it seems that I'm not going anywhere else."

“Calm down, god. I was going to answer, just give me to second to actually open my mouth. We’re going to a shop in town, I want to test something real quick,” he replied calmly, paying attention to his driving rather than looking at him. “So... how were your classes?”

"Classes were fine. I don't want to talk about that shit. What are we testing in town?" he asked, still staring at him with anger and loathing running through him. He'd never truly hated anyone until now.

“I won’t tell you until I hear about school,” he muttered, trying to keep his cool. “Now go on and talk.” He glanced over to Lance for just a moment, smirking at the look on his face.

"School was fine. Same old, same old. Are you happy now?" he gruffed, crossing his arms and his legs and looking out his window so he didn't have to see Matt.

“Must have been nice. You mentioned Hunk, I think I know who that is. Are you two close?” He asked, eying Lance with a soft smile. “Would he judge you?”

"We've been friends since grade school. And yet, I still don't know how he'd react to my secret," he said bitterly. Almost sadly. Oh dear, he has a crush on Hunk, so he doesn't want Matt bringing him up again.

Matt quirked an eyebrow, humming softly. “Huh, okay. Noted,” he mumbled, smiling to himself. “He’s pretty cute, I can’t blame you for worrying about losing him. I’ll bet he treats you well too huh?”

"That's not it," he insisted, a bit too quickly. "He's my best friend. Of course, I'm worried about losing him. I'd be  _ completely _ alone then," he said pointedly, getting sad at the mere thought of it.

Matt parked in front of a small, dark shop, before turning to Lance. “I’ll check then. I’ll hit on him or something, see if he reacts like a prick or nicely turns me down.” He didn’t really care to help Lance out, but the whole scenario did interest him. Getting Hunk involved if he was okay with Lance being gay would be interesting as well. He could do a lot with that, especially considering Lance liked him.

"Don't! Don't do that! I don't want you interfering in my life any more than you already are!-" he protested before glancing at the shop and hesitating for a moment. "Um... What is this place....?" he asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Matt snickered and shook his head, unbuckling himself. “God, you’re adorable when you get yourself worked up. Guess I’ll have to make threats like that more often.” He winked, stepping out of the car and heading over to Lance’s side to open the door for him.

Lance shoved his backpack into the back seat and waited for Matt to open the door. Once he did, Lance promptly reached over and closed it again before opening it himself. "I'm not that fucking helpless," he grumbled, getting out of the truck.

“Didn’t day you were,” He chimed with a grin, taking Lance’s wrist and dragging him along. “Play nice now, and maybe I’ll spare you some humiliation.” He took Lance inside the small shop, immediately being hit with the scent of rubber. There were shelves full of sex toys, along with a few people walking around either shopping or working. Figures this would be the first place he’d take Lance.

Lance yanked his wrist away from Matt and just followed behind him, but the second that he stepped in, he wanted back out. "I don't like it here. I want to leave-" he protested, despite following after Matt as they walked throughout the store full of toys and other such things.

Matt shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Oh calm down, prude. You don’t like any of this? You sure?” He asked with a smirk, taking a few of the toys from the shelves and looking over them. “I would have figured you’d be into it.”

"Shut the fuck up, dickwad. I don't like it here. I don't like you. I just want to go," he grumbled, his cheeks flushing when he ended up bumping into a shelf full of sinful things. He kept following Matt and kept his eyes on the floor as he waited for Matt to answer him, and  _ hopefully  _ just allow him to leave already.

Matt hummed softly and nodded, turning to Lance with a faint smile. “You can leave. After you choose something from here to leave with,” he offered, cocking his head to the side.

He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. "No, I don't want anything. I'm not going to choose one of these things-" he said solemnly, still keeping his eyes on the floor. Looking embarrassed would be better than staring at all of the toys and imagining using them, after all.

“Guess you better start calling this place home then,” he joked with a chuckle. “Because we won’t leave until you’ve got something. If you really want, I could choose for you.” He winked, crossing his arms over his chest and eying Lance.

Lance snapped his head up and glared at him before growling and just walking out of the store, going to sit in the truck. He thought that Matt was bluffing about getting him something and he figured that if he just got away that Matt would follow after him. So imagine his surprise and his anxiety when Matt eventually came out of the store holding a bag.

Matt decided to just grab him some random prostate massager, one he could use Bluetooth to connect it to his phone with. He made his way to the truck, not sparing a glance in Lance’s direction as he unlocked it and got inside. “You’re not being very good, are you?” He asked, buckling himself up. “Was it really that hard? Come on, you’re nearly an adult.”

"Its fucking humiliating and I don't want to deal with your shit, Matt," he grumbled, keeping his eyes off of the bag. He refused to ask what was in it, because he knew that that was probably what Matt wanted. But he was extremely curious as to what it was.

“Welp, I was planning on just having you buy something and then throw it out after. Just for the bit of humiliation at the counter. But since that didn’t happen, I’m gonna have you use it. Not today, I’ll bring it to you tomorrow morning. Make sure you clean out your ass,” he told Lance, patting his shoulder. “Time for home then.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Lance woke up in his bed, already late for school. He'd spent way too long in the shower yesterday, stressing about what Matt was going to do to him, and cleaning himself as he was told. Since, if Matt actually went through with using whatever he bought, he figured that he wouldn't want shit everywhere or anything gross like that.

Matt smiled to himself as he waited in their first hour, fidgeting impatiently in his seat. He was eager to give it to Lance and have him wear it for the day, eager to find out how sensitive Lance really was.

Lance didn’t have class with Matt until their 2nd period, so he spent the first class of the day full of anxiety and trying to determine how much trouble he’d get in if he chose to ditch class. But he is too much of a good kid to skip, so he went anyway. After going to the bathroom and throwing up, of course, because of how anxious he was. His voice was hoarse and submissive when he went to class and stood near Matt. “I did what you told me to. Now what do you want?” he said bitterly as he looked at the ground.

Matt has to hide his smile once he set his eyes on Lance, making his way over to him immediately. He’d put the toy in a small bag, along with some lube. “You’ll have to ask to use the restroom. Take pictures, and don’t bother trying to throw it away. I’ll know, trust me,” he whispered as he placed the bag in Lance’s backpack.

" _Pictures_?!" he hissed angrily, his eyes filled with his tell-tale fear. "You're fucking with me-" he growled, after glancing in the bag. Lance's cheeks were flushed with anger and embarrassment and he didn't even want to think about what was being asked of him. After a moment of being quiet, he just sat there and looked down at his desk. "Please don't make me...." he whispered.

Matt rolled his eyes, patting his head. “Take pictures and show me when you get back to class. Then you can delete them. But you better be good for the rest of the day,” he muttered angrily, stomping back to his desk and sitting down.

Lance's throat tightened and he nodded as he squeezed the strap of his backpack. After a few minutes of class, he got permission from the teacher to use the hall pass, and he slipped out of the room without another word, angrily taking his backpack to the bathroom with him. Once there, he slid into one of the stalls and he opened the bag that Matt had given him, angrily opening it to see what it was, his heart skipping a few beats when he saw that it was a prostate massager. He slid his pants off and grabbed the lube out of the bag, starting to finger himself open.

Matt rapped his fingers on his desk impatiently, clenching his jaw. He was eager for Lance to get back so he could tease him and test out the settings, the thought turning him on more than he’d like to admit.

Lance groaned when he realized that Matt had expected pictures and he used his clean hand to get out his phone and starting to take pictures of himself fingering himself open. After a few minutes, he was able to grab the toy and work it into himself, taking tons of pictures as he did so, mostly because he had no idea how many pictures that Matt wanted.

Matt decided to take notes for the both of them while he waited, checking his watch every few minutes. He was almost convinced Lance ran away, though he had to remind himself that the boy would probably have to stretch himself to fit a toy inside.

Lance finished up, took a few more pictures for good measure, and got dressed again, quickly washing his hands before he went back to class and slid into his seat, squirming slightly at the feeling of the foreign object inside of him.

Matt smiled when he saw Lance, pulling out his phone from his pocket and getting onto the app. He’d gone through setting it up the night before, testing out vibration patterns to see what seemed to be the most powerful. He clicked on one of the simpler ones, light vibrations going off every few minutes.

He tried desperately to ignore the feeling of the toy inside of him, but the moment he felt it begin to vibrate, his leg slammed up into his desk and a small squeak sound escaped his lips as he moved to cover his mouth. He glared over at Matt and shifted his hips, clearly uncomfortable.

Matt smirks smugly, glad Lance had listened and done what he wanted. He kept the pattern on, figuring it would be good to start Lance up with what he’d had planned for the day.

He got used to it after a while, learning to just bite down on his cheek every time the toy sent vibrations through his body. He was ready to cry by the end of class, because he hated the way this felt. He hated that it actually felt good. It made him feel dirty and wrong.

Matt turned off the pattern as soon as the bell rang, packing up his things and making his way out without speaking to Lance. He knew it must have been a little obvious the day before how they were talking quite a bit, so he figured it would be best to keep silent today.

Lance went to his next class without hesitation, glad that Matt didn't seem interested in talking with him today. So he just went to class, trying to pretend that things were still normal, despite the feeling of the toy inside of him. Despite it being off, it still felt weird as hell and he wasn't into it. He managed to go at least the first half-hour of class normally, keeping his focus on his work and not the shitty situation that he was in.

Matt decided to turn it back on near the end of class, using a much higher setting. He knew he couldn’t see of course, but the thought of messing with Lance was just as satisfying. He could just imagine the bother boy squirming in his seat, his expression a mix of anger and embarrassment.

Lance made a choked sound and almost fell out of his damn chair when he felt the vibe on its higher setting. He made a lame excuse to the class about choking on air or something, and he shifted around in his seat, his face flushed with heat from being embarrassed, angry, and slightly aroused. He grabbed his phone and sent Matt a quick text, basically saying fuck you to him, before he got called out and had to put his phone away.

Matt laughed softly when he saw the text, leaning back in his chair as he replied. ‘As hot as that sounds, I’m not a fag. But I’m sure you could find some other guys to Fuck. What was that one’s name again? Hunk?’

When the bell rang and when Lance was finally able to grab his phone again, he scowled down at the message. "Leave him out of this. Hunk has nothing to do with the shit that you're making me do. And you said you're not a fag, but you literally just said 'as hot as that sounds,' so I'd rethink your statement if I were you."

Matt laughed, grabbing his backpack and heading to his neck class. ‘Or what? You’ll tell my loads of friends how much of a fairy I am? Please. Everyone in my life doesn’t give a shit. I can say whatever I want with no shame,’ he replied smugly, forgetting to remind Lance that he ‘totally would not fuck him’.

Lance read the texts a few times over and over before angrily shoving his phone away, ignoring Matt completely and just going about his day, hoping that Matt wouldn't do anything more to him today. Having the toy in him was bad enough as it is.

Matt anxiously waited for lunch to come, keeping away from texting Lance or turning the vibrator on just to build suspense. He bolted out of class as soon as the bell rang, heading to the cafeteria.

He slowly meandered to the cafeteria, walking and talking and laughing with some of his friends, Hunk included, as if everything were normal. He was slow because he didn't want to have to see Matt. He just wanted to pretend that things were normal again.

Matt smiled faintly to himself as he saw Lance walk in. He pulled out his phone and stood up, toying with it as he walked over to them, acting nonchalant. As soon as he was close enough, he turned the vibrator on a semi-high setting and ‘accidentally’ pushed him into Hunk.

Lance stiffened and he hissed under his breath as he tried not to give any other reaction to the feeling of the vibe in his ass going off. He glared over at Matt for just a second before he mumbled an apology to Hunk, who just shrugged it off and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Matt smiled faintly, though he couldn’t help but feel jealous. “You’re welcome,” he texted to Lance as he sat down back in the corner of the cafeteria. A part of him hoped he could get them together, like pawns in his game, but he other part of him felt sick at the thought.

Lance felt the same, since he truly did love Hunk, but the thought of Matt being the cause of the possible relationship made him feel dizzy and gross inside. He just walked with Hunk to their table where they talked and laughed together before the bell rang for them to part ways and go to their next class.

Matt eyes him when the bell rang, becoming him over quickly. He wanted to get some interaction in before the day ended, wanting the bad feeling in his gut to go away.

Lance saw Matt walking towards him and he huffed angrily, keeping his eyes in front of him and walking faster in hopes to avoid speaking with him at all.

Matt frowned, stopping in his tracks and clenching his fists. He’d never had much to lose, never caring for what other people thought, so it didn’t take much of a thought process before he stiffened his body, and began to scream. Lance didn’t like to stick out, he could easily use that against him. He ignored everyone giving him weird looks or asking what was wrong, simply muttering Lance’s name in between screams and willing himself to cry.

Lance froze immediately, completely horrified with whatever the fuck Matt was doing. He turned around to glance over at him and he just stared at him for a minute before walking over to him and grabbing his arm, trying to pull him to the side of the hallway or into the bathroom or something so they could talk as privately as possible. "What the _hell_ , Matt!?!?!" he hissed angrily, lightly shoving him into the wall.

Matt immediately calmed down, wiping his cheeks though it was a bit hard to get himself to stop. “Shouldn’t ignore me,” he muttered, glaring at him. “Why did you ignore me?”

"Are you seriously throwing a tantrum because I ignored you? Really? You looked and sounded like a fucking 5 year old, Matt," he growled before taking a deep breath and willing himself to calm down before he made even more of a scene. "I ignored you because you're blackmailing me; you have control over the fucking sex toy up my ass; and you shoved me into my best friend because I have a crush on him!-"

“Yeah I did,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes. “I don’t think you understand that my brain doesn’t work like yours. I can throw tantrums and people just think I need more medication. No one cares,” he mumbled. “And that should be a reason you’re scared to ignore me. One of these times I won’t give you a warning before I send it out. Maybe I’ll go to your parents’ house and tell them myself.”

Lance clenched his jaw and shook his head angrily. His fists were balled up so tightly that his knuckles were white and his nails were digging into his palms so hard that blood started to slowly trickle from his hands. "You're a fucking asshole, Matt. I'll see you in class," he grumbled before lightly pushing him away and moving to walk away.

Matt flinched, cringing before walking off hurriedly. He went straight to the nurse’s, giving a bullshit explanations about his ‘mental health’ as to why he had to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry i haven't updated in a while! i've just been sooo busy with work and my boyfriend and i haven't had much time to keep rp-ing this! i'll try and be more consistent my lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

When Lance didn't see Matt in class, he got anxious. That was probably not a good sign for him, especially after the altercation earlier. He may hate Matt's fucking guts, but he does have lots of shit on him, so he figured he should apologize and check in, even if it was all faked. He sent him a quick text. "Sorry about earlier. I was rude and it was uncalled for."

Matt want home and took a nap, needing to calm down. He was a complete asshole, but he was awful at handling it when people did something to him that he didn’t like. When Lance pushed him, he felt an extreme mixture of fear and anger, wanting to put a bullet in the other boy’s head while also wanting to run away and not risk getting hurt. He knew it happened twice, but the first one he could barely comprehend what was going on with his head dizzy from screaming.

He jolted when he heard his phone go off, grabbing and checking it. “Yeah whatever. Just don’t touch me again.”

He'd breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his phone in his pocket go off. He never thought he'd be relieved to see a text from Matt, but he seemed chill enough in his text messages, so he left Matt alone for the majority of the day, just occasionally checking to see if he'd gotten any messages or texts.

Matt stayed in bed, trying his best to sleep. It didn’t really help that his litter sister had finally come home after being kicked out of her special boarding school, now making a ruckus. She’d apparently decided to invite her old friends and others to celebrate coming back, who Matt didn’t realize at the time were Hunk, Allura, and the gang. He’d known she was friends with Hunk, but it had been so long since Matt had seen him with her that he’d missed the fact that he was the very same friend that Lance had.

Lance was not thrilled about being invited to Pidge's party. He'd missed her, of course, but he didn't want to deal with Matt. He would've said that he was busy, but Hunk was going, and there was absolutely no way that he was going to let him be in the same room as Matt without him supervising.

Matt groaned in annoyance when he’d heard everyone come in, making his way out of his room and stomping downstairs. “Could you please stop taking?” He asked Pidge, keeping a stressed but polite tone. If there was one person he was semi-okay with, it was Pidge. He glanced around, his eyes landing on Lance and Hunk.

Pidge rolled his eyes, nudging Matt. “Just relax, be happy for me. You know them right? They’re seniors too.”

Lance was kinda just sitting on Hunk's lap casually. There wasn't much room on the couch, so Hunk just? set him on his lap? so his queer ass is kinda panicking right now. Especially now that Matt has seen that. Hunk was clearly thinking nothing of it, but Lance was overthinking everything.

May shrugged, trying to act nonchalant as he stared Hunk and Lance down. “So... when did you two become a thing? Being all touchy at lunch and now cuddling up on the couch? Mighty brave of you.”

Pidge glared at Matt, shaking her head. “It’s perfectly fine, no one cares.”

"We're not! We're not together!" Lance said, a bit too quickly and a bit too loudly, shifting slightly uncomfortably in Hunk's lap. The boy's face was flushed slightly and he glared at Matt for just a moment before he turned his attention elsewhere hurriedly.

Matt sighed softly, shrugging. “Didn’t think so. It’s be kinda hypocritical, don’t think?” He asked with a slightly mocking tone. “Shoving me today twice just because I wanted your attention. I forget how big of douche-bags straight people are when gay guys even look at them too long.”

"Wait, you.... you're gay?" he asked, clearly confused. He'd never considered that might be the case before. In Lance's mind, it was hard for him to imagine Matt with anyone, really.... But with how much Matt seemed to enjoy torturing him like this, he supposed it kinda made sense?

Pidge looked at Matt like he was insane, the news obviously new to her. Matt crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. “As if you didn’t know,” he grumbled, pissed that he couldn’t get any reaction out of hinting at Lance possibly being homophobic.

"I... I didn't know," he said quietly before he sighed slightly. "And besides, even if you are gay, that's not why we had an altercation earlier-" he said pointedly as he tried to come up with another topic of conversation.

“Oh yeah? Then why?” He asked, shifting awkwardly. The whole situation he’d put hem in was weird, now that he really thought about it, he’d gotten distracted from his original goal and gotten to the point where he couldn’t tell what was going on inside of Lance’s head anymore.

"We're not going to do this here. Your sister just got back and we're celebrating. I'd suggest dropping it," he said, giving him a pointed look to prove his point even further. He was not happy with how close to being exposed he felt in this situation.

“Because you don’t want admit it,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes. “I suggest you watch yourself, you’re getting real out of hand,” he muttered with a threatening tone before stomping upstairs.

Everyone looked slightly confused and Hunk just kind of subtly pulled Lance closer to him protectively. That kind of broke Lance out of his trance of his anger towards Matt because oh no, here's the gay thoughts. He just leaned his head on Hunk's shoulder as they all talked and visited. And although he was having an okay time, his thoughts kept flitting to Matt, who had clearly threatened him, and how scared he was of his secret getting out.

Matt sat in his room, blasting loud music through his headphones to tune out any sounds coming from downstairs. He’d been thinking impulsively ever since lunch, doing things that couldn’t help him at all, and he was pissed about it. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to smash his own skull in or Lance’s at that point, wanting everything to end in a way that he wouldn’t regret. He eventually pulled out his phone and texted Lance, requesting that he come to the upstairs bathroom.

Lance barely felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but dread filled him as he slowly glanced at the text. He sighed and he lingered on Hunk's lap for a few more seconds before he excused himself to go to the bathroom, hoping that whatever this was wouldn't take too long or be too obvious. When he slipped into the bathroom, he kind of just leaned his back against the door and sighed. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

Matt glanced up from his spot near the counter, stuffing his phone in his pocket. “I want to make a deal. This is getting... difficult. I can make it so I’ll stop threatening you but only if you agree.”

Lance almost collapsed in relief at the thought of no longer being threatened by this. Of no longer having this be held over his head. He nodded immediately. "Yes! Oh fuck, please, just tell me what you want from me-" he sighed out, his shoulders slumping, not sure if he was relieved or exasperated with this.

“I want to have sex,” he told Lance confidently. “Once every two weeks until the year is over. I’ll leave you be, we don’t have to talk, and even if you’re an ass to me I won’t do anything.”

"You... you're fucking with me....?" he said, eyes furrowed and mouth dry. Lance was just so confused and scared and he _genuinely_ thought that this was another thing that Matt was just doing to freak him out. "What in the hell would make you think that I'd agree to that!?" he huffed angrily, backing up closer to the door.

“Nothing,” he mumbled, leaning against the counter and sighing in defeat. “You can forget I offered. See ya tomorrow. Let me know if you change your mind.” He pushed past Lance, doing what he could to avoid too much contact.

Lance just stood there, completely stunned for a few minutes as he thought about what Matt was offering him. It was hard for him to comprehend what could be happening, but he thought about it for a moment more before realizing that was probably the best option in the situation. A two blowjobs a month for something, just for the next few months, could possibly keep him from a lifetime of blackmail, humiliation, and embarrassment. So he waited a few more minutes, disgusted with himself for what he was about to agree to, before he walked towards towards Matt's room and knocked on the door.

Matt stood up, making his way to his door and cracking it open to see who was outside without letting them see his room. “Back so soon?”

"Fine," he grumbled, glaring down at his feet to avoid eye contact. "I'll do it. Twice a month until the year ends. But please just delete the pictures; at least the ones of me," he sighed quietly before glancing up at him. "Please just... please just stop humiliating me like this..."

“Don’t worry, I didn’t save those in the first place. I don’t wanna risk someone going through my phone and fucking it up for me,” he mumbled, yawning. “Okay then, just make a list of limits in case I’m feeling kinky and I’ll text you when the next two dates will be.”

He nodded, shoulders slumped in defeat as he started to walk away. "Talk to you later, Matt," he mumbled before going downstairs and putting on a fake smile to finish the rest of the party as if he hadn't just agreed to contractual sex.

Matt smiled to himself and laid down, feeling relieved. Lance agreed, and he would get what he wanted with no longer risking losing himself in it again.

By the next morning, Lance had compiled a small list of things he wouldn't do. He wouldn't do anything until Matt proved that he was clean. He doesn't want to have to kiss him. He won't let Matt cum inside of him. Yknow, things like that. He texted those, and more (but I'm too lazy to think of them right now) to Matt, letting him know about his limits and the fact that he clearly was not happy about this situation. He was /not/ looking forward to seeing Matt at school with the knowledge that he was going to be his little whore, but alas, here he was.

Matt scrolled through, sighing softly before sending a reply. “You get tested too. I’ll use condoms either way, it’s more sanitary. Make sure to wash yourself out beforehand nonetheless. If you can’t get one on your own I’ll get you a douche.” 

"Fine. I appreciate you agreeing to use condoms even though I didn't ask. When and where do you want to do this?" he sent, back, his chest feeling tight with anxiety despite the fact that he was willingly doing this.

“Sometimes my place, sometimes a hotel. We’ll see what I decide. First time will be this Wednesday after school, come over,” he replied, feeling a bit giddy that he would be able to both humiliate Lance and pleasure himself.

"Agreed. You're sure nobody is going to be home? Because I don't think either of us would want your sister or your parents to be seeing what you've been doing to me."

“My parents are hardly ever home, they practically live at the lab. Pidge hates my guts so I doubt she will spend much time at home,” he replied, rolling over in bed. He’d decided to stay home the next day, not wanting to deal with backlash from his screaming episode. 

"Alright, fine. Did you decide to delete all of the pictures? Or just the ones of me?" he asked, hoping to god that it was all of them. After all, if all of them got deleted, he might be able to get out of all of this. He could deal with rumors, if Matt chose to spread those, but if he had proof, Lance would be screwed.

“I’m not stupid,” he replied simply with a scoff, before sending all of the pictures. He’d even kept some of Lance, though he wouldn’t tell that to the boy.

He sighed and he put his head down on his desk, wondering if he could just fake an illness so he could skip school today. He couldn't do this right now. He had too much to deal with in regards to Matt. "Fine. But once our agreement is finished, I want those gone. All of them. Understood?" 

“I wouldn’t need them or want them anymore, so yes it’s a deal. I’ll talk to you Wednesday. Or sometime sooner if you need me.” He set his phone down after that, getting out of bed and grabbing his laptop to begin to surf the web for what felt good in regards to anal play.


End file.
